Becoming himself
by VirgoLee
Summary: Duman struggles to get a hold of himself as his past comes back to haunt him in these crucial days of trying to capture the last Earth Fairy. As he struggles to keep himself in check, he realizes that some problems aren't fixed by being managed; they must be solved. (Mostly a Gantlos and Duman pairing story, slight Ogron and Roxy but not a ton)


Hate is what has driven them for years. A hate for scantily clad women with wings in particular. But hate can only drive a person so far. You need fuel to go, drive, and arrive at your final destination.

Duman is fueled by his own self loathing. Maybe not the best thing in the world, but it gets the job done. He has hated himself for as long as he could remember, reasons being; he is weak, shape shifters are actually an endangered species, he has certain… feelings for Gantlos but is too scared to show him, he hates most women, but he wants so desperately to be one. Yes, Duman suffers from Gender Dysphoria, and has only ever told Ogron.

Thousands of years ago when Ogron was only about 29 and Duman was a mere 10, Ogron had bought him from a fairy in a very small, poor village who's special item of the day was a certain pink haired boy who was bad at following directions but amazing at shape shifting. He looked at Duman in the cage and saw how small, starving, and sick he was. Then he saw the other kids the fairy also had. He had heard of selling slave children to the rich so they could become their servants, but he thought that it was still illegal. But here this chick is, selling children in cages like dogs or cats. Ogron knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without freeing at least the small boy they called Duman; even back then, Shape-shifters were rare and very powerful creatures. Ogron could already see this boy becoming a wonderful help to his "cause" (fairy hunting).

The boy was unlocked from his cage and let off of what looked like a makeshift leash. Unforgivable. The fairy handed over the end of the leash, but Ogron bent down and unhooked the heavy too-tight collar and harness from the boy's upper body. Ever since that day, Duman considered Ogron not only a brother, but a father as well.

A few years later, Ogron noticed some…strange things about Duman. By then, he considered Duman his son, so was easy to tell if there was something wrong. At first he just thought his son was gay, because he had very flamboyant tendencies, but then he noticed just how feminine he was really acting; there was definitely more to Duman than he thought. But how does one go about asking their kid something like that. But then Duman began asking questions, as most kids did when the hit or during puberty. Most trivial and easily answered or avoided, but some just could not be over-looked. One question in particular though, really made Ogron worried.

"Why was I born a boy? I mean, I think I would be a much better girl; I don't want to be a dad when I grow up… I want to be a mom. Can parents choose what their child is going to be? If so, my real ones made the wrong choice, and I feel like if I were a mother, I'd make a way better choice."

Ogron was absorbed into a book, as usual, but Duman's babbling shocked his brain into hyper drive. He looked up and raked over every inch of Duman possible, not quite sure what to look for but hoping to find something, anything to give him a clue as to why Duman would be asking such a personal, sad question and saying things about motherhood when it's physically impossible. Since Ogron couldn't find any answers, he asked a few questions.

"Why do you believe it was the wrong choice?"

Duman began fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well, it's just that, I don't feel like a boy, everything my slave master would say and do to me when I was little suggested I was a girl. He even called me "sweetie" like he would say to all the other slave girls instead of "son", if he was insulting me he would call me "cunt" instead of "ass" like all the other boys. When got up in the morning with the rest of the kids, he would put me in the girl's line, put me in girls' cloths, and make me do girl's work instead of boy's work. When I did something wrong I would have to go in the girls punishment room instead of the boy's. When boys got punished he would do things to there…parts. When girls got punished, he would put cuts in their breasts, he would say I reminded him so much of a young lady when he cut me where he said I should have breasts. He told me I should have been a girl, but I was the wrong thing. Am I really the wrong thing?"

Ogron was absolutely heartbroken for poor Duman. He wanted to become a she because he was told for most of his young life that he was supposed to be a she.

"Sorry, should I have not asked?" Duman muttered at the ground

Ogron stood up and embraced the boy.

"No, I'm glad you told me, because now I know what's wrong with you."

"How did you know something was wrong?" Duman was surprised

"I may not be your real father, but you can be damn well sure I'm a million times better, and if something is wrong with my kid, I'm going to find out. Trust me. But, it hurts me to tell you this, I can't help you with this because I don't know how it feels, I know I'm a man and nothing will ever change my mind. It hurts my heart to know that I can't help show you that you are a boy."

"But, I'm not a boy; I can't be, at least not for real."


End file.
